stefan-empire
by hwolf
Summary: DEFI FIC


FIC DEFI : Vampire Diaries et Originals Crossovers partie 2

The Originals Saison 1 ne change pas mais la saison 2 change.

Aprés avoir protéger Mystic Falls pendant dix-huit mois, stefan part avec lexi a la Nouvelle-Orléans pour profiter de la vie

Noté: M - Supernatural / Romance - [Freya M., Stefan S., Rebekah M] Klaus M

...

Personnage :

Klaus M : Hybride Originel

Elijah M : vampire originel

Rebekah M : vampire originel

Hayley Marshall : Hybride

Freya M : sorcière immortelle

Stefan S : vampire originel, avec les pouvoir de silas, Le sang de stefan peut tout guérir méme le venin de loup-garou,

Marcel Gerard : vampire : roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans a la fin saison 2 : devient vampire originel a la fin saison 3

Camille O'Connell : vivant

Davina Claire : sorcière vivant

Kol Mikaelson : vampire originel

...

saison 2 : résumé

Marcel encore sous le choc de la destruction de sa famille de vampires et tente de reconstruire sa maison avec le soutien de josh et d'elijah

Stefan veut profiter de la vie a la nouvelle-Orléans et émpèche klaus de tué son pére pour protéger hope

Stefan va acheté l'appartement en face de la maison de klaus, et va aider klaus a tué ses ennemis.

...

Stefan va aider freya avec sa nouvelle vie aprés 100 ans enfermé, et va tomber sous le charme de freya

Kol est tué par son propre frère finn, dans le corps de Kaleb, il meurt entouré de Klaus, elijah, rebekah et davina

Josephine larue accepte de s'allié au vampire, et de créer des lieux anti-magie : St. James Infirmary Bar / Jazz Club, stefan sera le propriétaire

Stefan voit dahlia sur le point de tué josephine LaRue et la sauve de justesse, mais lui et blessé et ils rentre au qg de klaus

...

Stefan demande a rebekah s'il peu invité freya elle dit oui, et rebekah va lui demandé de protéger son corps de vampire

Rebekah va dire a marcel que c'est terminé entre eux, qu'il doit tourner la page et elle quitte la ville. Le pieu en chêne blanc sera detruit

Stefan et freya sont vue ensemble a la fin de la saion 2

...

saison 3 : résumé

Les Strix, ancienne société de vampires arrive la Nouvelle-Orléans pour mettre fin au Mikaelson

stefan previent les Mikaelson que les strix et lucien complote contre eux, les stryx attaque le corps mortelle de rebekah pour qu'elle récupére son corps vampire

Freya en manque de puissance va se lier a stefan et devenir une sorcière immortelle. Josephine larue veut se retirer de la régence, et veut mettre vincent a sa place.

...

Huit stryx attaque stefan chez lui pour récupérer le corps vampire de rebekah mais stefan va les tué

Rebekah se reveille dans son corps originel a la nouvelle-orléans aprés des mois d'absence, et voit que stefan et freya sont en couple, rebekah sera un peu jalouse.

Davina va utilisé 1 Nexus Vorti ( la lignée de klaus brisé ) pour ressuscité kol, aprés la ressuréction de kol, et rebekah qui a retrouver son corps d'origine

il y'aura une nuit de féte et le lendemain matin, rebekah se reveille dans le méme lit que stefan et freya.

...

les mikaelson et Stefan vont créer un piège pour découvrir tout leur ennemi, le dernièr morceaux de chêne blanc trouvée par stefan, sera mis au enchères aux plus offrants, stefan va récupérer toute les propriété des acheteur ainsi que leur identité ... !

...

Lucien et vincent qui et controler par les ancêtres va enlever freya, et utilisèrent son sang pour la forcer a transformé lucien en vampire originel,

lucien ajouta une pure souche du venin des loups-garou qu'il avait créée en mélangeant 4 sortes de venins de loups-garous puis ajouta du chêne blanc

pour créer un sérum qui transformerait un vampire en un vampire originel, qui serait doté d'une force égale à celle d'un vampire originel

et posséderait une morsure fatale pour un originel, mais le sang de Klaus, hope et stefan peut guérir la morsure.

stefan stope lucien avant de boire le sérum et le récupere pour lexi, Marcel vole la 2ème dose du sérum de vampire originel amélioré pour lui.

...

Stefan hypnotise lucien et tristan pour leur prendre tous se qu'ils posséde : propriété, argent, livre de magie, objets magique et les tue, ensuite stefan rassemble tout les objets magique que lucien et les strix possédaient avec : 3 dagues de cendres, les pieu maudit, 1 Bague de nuit, une copie du grimoire d'esther, et va les cacher a l'Armurerie !

...

Davina et vincent vont coupé le lien des ancêtres avec le mondes des vivants. et les sorcière perdront tous leur pouvoir du au ancêtres (plus de lien avec le mondes des vivants)

les Mikaelson décident quant à eux de partir chacun de leur côté, souhaitant profiter pleinement de leur vie et de leur liberté, avec l'approbation de Klaus

...

saison 4 : résumer : 5 ans plus-tard

La nouvelle orléans est redevenue une ville prospère, où vampires et sorciers (dirigés respectivement par Marcel et vincent) vivent en paix

les mikaelson, camille, Hayley et Hope (désormais âgée de sept ans) ont déménagé de la nouvelle-orléans

Marcel organise des fêtes et des événements extravagants comme le roi de la nouvelle-orléans

en mission, vincent et marcel retrouvent les enfants disparue ainsi que leur ravisseur et se rendent compte que la vie de Hope Mikaelson est, également liée à cette mystérieuse force.

vincent va envoyer un message aux Mikaelson afin que ces derniers rentrent à la Nouvelle Orléans.

...

Stefan, freya et rebekah file le parfait amour ensemble voyagent autour du monde, mais un appel va perturbé leur bonheur, ils doivent revenir vivre a la Nouvelle-Orléans pour soigner Hope, dont l'état de santé, affectée par le mystérieux sort, et ils doivent travailler ensemble avec Marcel et les sorcière, afin de découvrir l'origine du danger qui plane.

Stefan decide d'amener freya et davina a l'Armurerie et leur préter des objets sombres pour combattre inadu

Grace a un sort pour sceller définitivement l'esprit d'une personne dans le corps, inadu sera piégé dans son corps mortel et tué définitivement (corps et ésprit) par sa mère avec la lame de Gregor trempé du sang de sa mère, hayley et hope.

...

Ennemis : saison 4

Inadu † (le hollow) : Tué définitivement (corps et ésprit) par sa mère qui vivait a Mystic Falls

...

... QUELQU'UN POUR RELEVER LE DEFI ?


End file.
